Chipmunk Tour Saga: Ohana, Interrupted
by William Raymer
Summary: Book three of the Chipmunk Tour Saga: Team Chipmunk travels to Hawaii and meet Lilo and Stitch! It's an EXPERIMENT in chaos!
1. Chapter 1

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book III:_

"Ohana_, Interrupted"_

by William Raymer

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The characters Max and Roxanne Goof(_Goofy Movie_ series), Lizzie McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon (_Lizzie McGuire_ franchise), Ren and Louis Stevens (_Even Stevens_), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Drew "Dr. Drakken" Lipsky, Sherry "Shego" Lipsky, Bonnie Rockwaller, Señor Senior Junior (_Kim Possible_), Launch (Experiment 607), Lilo and Nani Pelekai, Stitch (Experiment 626), David Kawena, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Wendy Pleakley, Capt. Gantu, Angel (Experiment 624), Reuben (Experiment 625), Keoni Jameson (_Lilo & Stitch_ franchise) and Kelsi Nielsen (_High School Musical_ series) are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

The character Jett Jackson (_The Famous Jett Jackson_) is the property of Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc./Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

The character Rebecca Hawkins (Rebecca Hopkins in the original Japanese version) from the animated television series _Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters)_ is owned by Nihon Ad Systems/Kazuki Takahashi (U.S. character names trademarked by 4kids Entertainment, Inc.)

The characters Jason Archer, Melinda Crosby and Zeo (the son of Stitch and Angel) are my personal property.

As for the pre-existing characters...NO MONEY IS MADE OFF OF THIS STORY!

In terms of the _Lilo & Stitch_ characters' appearances in this story, this story takes place five years after the events of the 2006 Walt Disney Home Entertainment direct-to-video motion picture _Leroy & Stitch_. This places Lilo's age as 18.

Prologue

ABOARD ASTRO MEGASHIP MARK II  
ON COURSE FOR HONOLULU, HAWAII

Kim Stoppable sat in the command chair on the Bridge and watched as Hawaii's Big Island grew on the viewer. From the Communications console, Eleanor reported, "Honolulu Air Traffic Control requests our ID." "Put me through," Kim said. "You're on, Kim," Eleanor said.

"Honolulu Air Traffic Control, this is the Astro Megaship Mark II, Kim Stoppable in forward command. We are requesting landing clearance, please and thank you," Kim said. "_Oh, Mrs. Stoppable, I didn't recognize your voice. Your ship is clear to land with our compliments and congratulations on your wedding_," the controller's voice said.

"Thanks a lot, Control. Megaship, out," Kim said. Then, to Johnny Five, she ordered, "Take us down, Johnny."

Inside the main terminal at Honolulu International, 18-year old Lilo Pelekai smiled as one of the members of her hula dance troupe caught sight of the Megaship approaching. The other members of the troupe were still talking about Ron and Kim's wedding.

"_I wish I could have been there,_" Lilo thought. "_But the birth of Stitch and Angel's baby took precedence._" Just the previous night-and just as Ron and Kim exchanged marriage vows-Lilo's pet and best friend, Stitch, became a father with the birth of his and his _boojiboo_ (or girlfriend) Angel's child.

"They're coming!" Lilo's best human friend Victoria said. Lilo saw Alvin, Brittany and the others disembark from the Megaship and make their way to the main terminal. "Get ready, ladies," Lilo said. Her long-time rival-turned-friend Myrtle Edmonds nodded, as did her circle of friends.

Alvin was the first to enter the main terminal. "_Aloha_, Alvin. Welcome to Hawaii," Lilo said as she put a _lei_ around Alvin's neck. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lilo," Alvin said. "Kim has told me a lot about you." "Good things, I hope," Lilo said. "_Very_ good things," Alvin said.

As the other tour personnel received their _lei_s, Kim noticed someone was missing. "Lilo, where's Snotch?" Lilo turned from giving Johnny his _lei_ when she heard Kim. "Oh, Kim! I'm sorry I wasn't at the wedding last night," Lilo said. "But, there's a new member of the _ohana_."

"Oh?" Ron said. "Who's the lucky parent?" "Stitch," Lilo said. "His girlfriend, Angel-Experiment 624-had a beautiful baby boy last night." "Oh, well, congratulations, Lilo," Ron said. "Oh, by the way, I got your present."

"How is Launch?" Lilo said. "Rufus and Launch are really getting along," Kim said. "I'm glad to see that they're all right. Uh, Victoria, can you hand me my camera?" Lilo asked. Victoria handed Lilo a small digital camera.

Kim and Ron picked up Launch and Rufus. Lilo moved back and snapped a picture of Launch in her one true place. "You know, Lilo, you have just snapped the first picture of us as husband and wife," Kim said. "You could sell it and make _mucho dinero_," Ron said.

"I'm not like the 'Tweebs,'" Lilo said, referring to Kim's nickname for her younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim. "I only intend to put this picture in my album with the pictures I have taken of all the other 'Cousins.'" "Good call, Lilo," Simon said.

"We're gonna hold a _luau _for you tonight, Alvin," Lilo said. "We'll even do a _hula_ based on some of your songs." Alvin shot a worried look at Brittany.

Meanwhile, back at Lilo's house, her older sister, Nani, was taken aback as her boyfriend, David Kawena, went to one knee. He held a blue case in his hand. "Nani Pelekai, I love you with every fiber of my being. Will you marry me?" Tears began to fall from Nani's eyes.

As Nani debated whether to accept David's proposal, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor checked into Jumba and Pleakley's Bed-Not-Breakfast. As Lilo went to check on Stitch, Angel and their new baby, she saw David proposing to Nani.

"Say yes!" Lilo yelled. David and Nani looked up at Lilo. "Well, yes! Yes, I will!" Nani said. David put the ring on Nani's finger. "Congratulations, sis," Lilo said. "(sniff)Thank you, Lilo," Nani said. "So, did Alvin and his family get here all right?"

"They're checking in with Jumba and Pleakley right now," Lilo said. "So, did Kim understand why you didn't make the wedding?" David asked. "She did," Kim said. "Oh, Kim, congratulations to you and Ron," Nani said.

"Congratulations to _you_, Nani," Kim said. "To you too, David." "_Mahalo_, Kim," David said. "It seems getting married is all the rage these days."

"That it is, David," Simon said. "In fact, Jeanette and I got engaged last night." At this, Jeanette stepped forward and showed off her engagement ring. "Congratulations, Jeanette," Brittany said. "Thanks, Britt," Jeanette said.

There was a knock on the door. Lilo went to answer it. "Oh, Keoni!" Keoni Jameson smiled when he saw Lilo. "Hi, Lilo," Keoni said. "Oh, hi, Keoni," Lilo said. "Please come in." Keoni walked in. "What's up?" Keoni asked. "Well, Nani is finally engaged," Lilo said. "And we've got our most famous guests yet." Lilo indicated Alvin, Brittany and their party.

"You run in some pretty swanky circles, Lilo," Keoni said. "Alvin and the Chipmunks, Brittany and the Chipettes, Ron and Kim Stoppable, Rebecca Hawkins." "I guess I've got the biggest _ohana_ in the world," Lilo responded.

Later that day, Lilo put the picture of Ron, Kim, Rufus and Launch in her album. "That must be the album you mentioned," Kim said. "Yeah, it is," Lilo said. "All 626 experiments are in here." "Lilo, who was that boy we met when we arrived?" Kim said.

"Keoni Jameson, my boyfriend since before you and I met," Lilo said as she tapped a few buttons on a control panel set into the wall. A panel slid open, revealing various newspaper clippings and Internet print-outs about Keoni.

Kim's attention was focused on one such print-out, detailing an incident in which Keoni had a photo finish against surfer/snowboarder Johnny Kapahala in the inaugural Kamehameha Cup Extreme Sports Classic the year before.

"Lilo, I hope that you won't think me rude for asking this, but... do you have a crush on Keoni?" Kim asked. Lilo's cheeks began to glow red. She slowly nodded. "Thanks, Lilo. That's all I wanted to know," Kim said as she moved to the elevator.

As the elevator brought Kim back into the main section of Nani and Lilo's house, she saw Ron, Alvin and Brittany watching an old episode of _Silverstone_. "Ron, Alvin, Brittany, I have an idea on how to bring Lilo and Keoni together," Kim said.

_What does the idea entail? Find out next time..._

_:TBC:_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book III:_

"Ohana,_ Interrupted"_

Chapter 1

Alvin walked past an open suite of quarters on the Astro Megaship and smiled as he heard a piano play the melody of _Diamond Dolls_. Alvin popped his head in the room and saw Kelsi Nielsen. She wrote a note on the sheet music, then started playing a different song.

"Did you write that, Kelsi?" Alvin said. "Yeah, I did, Alvin," Kelsi said. "Until I graduated from East High in Albuquerque last year, I was the primary composer for all of the school's drama productions. Ever heard of _Juliet and Romeo_?"

Alvin nodded. "Well, I wrote the whole thing," Kelsi said. "I consider it my crowning achievement." Alvin sat down next to Kelsi on the piano bench.

"That's why I asked you to join the tour, Kelsi," Alvin said. "When you did that amazing arrangement on _Come and Follow Me_ that we performed in New York, you proved your worth."

"Thank you, Alvin," Kelsi said. "Oh, by the way, I overheard Johnny and the Three Stooges talking about some kind of plan to set up that extreme sports guy. What's his name... Keoni?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah," he said. "In fact, I'm saving a crucial part of the plan for you. Care to walk with me to the briefing room?" "Let's go, Alvin," Kelsi said.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kim, Ron and Kelsi sat around the briefing room table, while Ren, Louis, Jett, Lizzie, Rebecca, Max, Roxanne, Drew, Sherry, Jason, Melinda, Johnny and the Three Stooges stood around the room.

"The projector is all set up, Alvin," Alpha VII said. "Good, Alpha," Alvin said. "Let's get started."

Alvin pressed a button on a remote controller in his hand. A projector set into the briefing room table activated. On it was an image of Keoni and Lilo, taken at the Kamehameha Cup the year before. The briefing room lights darkened as Alvin began the briefing.

"Last year, Keoni Jameson scored a memorable photo finish against Johnny 'Tsunami' Kapahala at the inaugural Kamehameha Cup Extreme Sports Classic. It was here that friends and family of one Lilo Pelekai started to notice that there were some romantic feelings between Keoni and Lilo," Alvin began.

The image on the projector switched to the last photo in Lilo's album: an image of Lilo, Nani, David, Myrtle, Jumba, Pleakley and all 626 experiments up to and including Stitch. "Five years ago, Lilo completed the task of finding and resettling all 625 genetic experiments created before her pet, Stitch-Experiment 626. None, and I do mean, _none_ of these experiments-or in the case of Experiments 624 and 626, _their offspring_-can be told about what happens in this meeting, nor can David, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, Myrtle, and least of all, Lilo," Alvin said. "Kelsi, the briefing is yours."

Kelsi stood up and accepted the remote control from Alvin. "Thank you, Alvin," she said. "As most of you know, the nickname I acquired in my East High days, 'Playmaker,' indicated that I have a knack for setting up major plans. This will be the biggest op I've planned yet, and each of you in this room will have a part in it."

The image of Lilo and her extended _ohana_ switched to a schematic of the United Galactic Federation BRB (_**b**__ig __**r**__ed __**b**__attleship_) which doubled as Jumba and Pleakley's Bed Not Breakfast, where the majority of the plan was set to take place. Kelsi pointed to Rebecca, Jason and Melinda, then to Johnny.

"Rebecca, you, Jason and Melinda will hold a simulation tag duel on the BNB BRB. Melinda, while you go ask Lilo to join you three, Johnny will be attempting to locate a suitable flower shop. Meanwhile..."

Later that day, Lilo was in the kitchen, making a batch of warm milk for Zeo, the son of Stitch and Angel, when there was a knock on the back door. "It's open," Lilo said. The door opened, revealing Melinda.

"Hey, Melinda," Lilo said. "What're you doing?" "I'm just looking for a partner. See, Rebecca, Jason and I want to play a tag duel in the holosuite on the Bed-Not-Breakfast. I just need a partner," Melinda said. "Interested?"

"Just let me finish getting a bottle of milk ready for Zeo, and I'll be right there," Lilo said. Lilo smiled as she handed the bluish-pink baby in its high chair a bottle of milk. Just after the door closed behind Lilo and Melinda, Johnny rolled in, picked up a phone and dialed a number. "_Hello, this is Kolara Florists,_" the voice said. "_How may I help you?_"

Johnny began to speak in Keoni's voice. "My name is Keoni Jameson, and I'd like to order a dozen roses-six white, six red-for my girlfriend Lilo," Johnny-Keoni said. "_All right, Mr. Jameson, your order will be ready in about an hour,_" the florist said.

"My associate, Mr. Five, will pick up the flowers," Johnny-Keoni said. "Bye." Johnny tapped a control on his arm. "Five to Alvin," he said in his normal voice. "_Go for Alvin,_" Alvin said. "The flowers are being readied. Begin phase 2," Johnny said. "_Acknowledged,_" Alvin said.

An hour later, Johnny rolled into Kolara Florists. "Excuse me," Johnny said. "Yes, sir," the florist Johnny-Keoni talked to said. "I'm Mr. Five, and I am here to pick up Mr. Jameson's flowers," Johnny said.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Five," the florist said. "Here they are. That'll be 20." Johnny reached into his pack and pulled out a 20 bill, plus a 5 for a tip. "Thank you, sir, and come again," the florist said as Johnny rolled out, flowers in hand.

Little did Johnny or any one else involved with the plan know that the _real _Keoni was on his way to visit Lilo.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book III: _

"Ohana_, Interrupted"_

Chapter 2

As Team Chipmunk's plan to bring Keoni and Lilo together unfurled on Earth, a new problem was about to develop.

Deep in outer space, there is an organization of hundreds of civilizations called the United Galactic Federation. On Turo, the Federation capitol planet, a Federation prison guard quietly made his way to the high-security block. The guard knocked on the transparasteel door of the cell.

"Dr. Hamsterviel, wake up," the guard said. Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel stirred, then opened his eyes. "I have no need to speak to one of you hoity-toity Federation types," he said. The guard let his face morph into the face of a creature Hamsterviel recognized and was happy to see.

"It is I, Doctor," Leroy said. "Leroy? Is that you?" Hamsterviel said. "Yes, it is me," Leroy said. "Now, stand back."

Hamsterviel crawled back to the back of his cell as Leroy cocked back his fist and punched through the transparisteel door of the cell. Sirens began to blare as Leroy reached into the cell and pulled Hamsterviel out.

"I've got a ship waiting on Pad C," Leroy said. He pressed a button on his watch. "Energize," Leroy said. Leroy and Hamsterviel dissolved into towers of white energy.

They resolved on Leroy's ship. "Hang on, Doctor," Leroy said as he took off. "I'm readying the hyperdrive." Hamsterviel looked at Leroy. "Leroy, you're different than the Leroys I was incarcerated with," Hamsterviel said.

"That's because I have been mutated with the DNA of a Terran woman named Shego," Leroy said. "She, Dr. Drakken and The Huntsman sent me to retrieve you so that you can take your revenge on Lilo Pelekai and the Experiments."

"Excellent," Hamsterviel said. "_Hyperdrive coordinates confirmed_," the ship's computer said. Leroy activated the hyperdrive, sending the ship on a course to Earth.

After the ship exited hyperspace, the computer reported, "_Leroy, The Huntsman is hailing._" "Put it through," Leroy said.

"_Leroy, there has been a change of plans_," the voice of The Huntsman said. "_Drakken and Shego are out of the equation._" "How so, Huntsman?" Leroy said. "_They've gone good_," Huntsman sneered. "_However, I have an idea for a replacement plan. I am sending you coordinates for a place called Damon, Washington. In that town, there is a facility called Nova Robotics. 22 of our years ago, a robot became sentient after a lightning strike. That robot and three others like it disappeared shortly thereafter. However, Nova kept the fifth and final prototype. You might find it useful._"

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the members of Team Chipmunk were watching a program they had been looking forward to. Lilo walked in. "What are you guys watching?" she asked. "Jason's first episode of _Price Is Right_," Alvin said. On the screen, the fourth contestant had arrived at Contestant's Row. "_You are the first four contestants on _The Price Is Right," the announcer said. "_And now, here is the star of _The Price Is Right_, Jason Archer!_"

The doors opened, allowing Jason to walk on stage. The members of Team Chipmunk cheered as their friend began his new life. Lilo smiled as she sat down. Suddenly, a beeping sound emanated from Alvin's Astro Morpher.

"Go for Alvin," Alvin said. "_Alvin, I am receiving a Code-7 transmission from the planet Turo for Ms. Lilo Pelekai_," Johnny said from the Megaship.

"Oh, my God!" Lilo said. "Hamsterviel!" Lilo ran out of the house and to the Bed-Not-Breakfast. In the Command Center of the big red battleship that also served as the Bed-Not-Breakfast, she pressed a button on the control panel. "Earth Ambassador Lilo Pelekai, Authorization: Pelekai-7-5-2-C. Ready to receive Code-7 transmission."

The image of Khandravex, Grand Councilwoman of the United Galactic Federation, appeared on Lilo's monitor. "_Hello, Ambassador,_" Khandravex said. "_I wish I could have called you under lighter circumstances._" "Agreed, Madam Councilwoman," Lilo said. "How did that little wanna-be hamster escape this time?"

"_Twelve-point-five Terran hours ago, one of the missing Leroy clones appeared in the guise of a Federation prison guard and busted Hamsterviel out of prison. His hyperspace entry vector indicated that he was on course for Earth. He might even already be there_," Khandravex said. "_I officially authorize you to use any means at your disposal to re-apprehend Hamsterviel and the Leroy-or if necessary, use lethal force to stop them_."

"I already have two teams of Power Rangers here on Earth to assist me," Lilo said. "_Well, Lilo, I wish you the best,_" Khandravex said as she put her hand on the screen. "_May the hand of Infinity be with you, Ambassador._"

Lilo put her hand up to the screen as well. "May the Hand of Infinity be with us all, Madam Councilwoman," Lilo said before the channel closed.

Lilo walked back into the house and looked at the members of Team Chipmunk. "All Power Rangers, you are hereby seconded to my authority under the terms and conditions of United Galactic Federation Emergency Regulation Alpha-644," Lilo said.

Brittany looked at Lilo. "What's going on, Lilo?" she said. "The entire universe may be at stake. Hamsterviel has escaped," Lilo said.

At that moment, Stitch, Angel and Zeo walked into the room. Stitch and Angel cringed when Lilo mentioned Hamsterviel. Zeo looked at his parents. "Mother, Father, who is this Hamsterviel person Aunt Lilo is talking about?" Zeo said.

"A very bad person, my son," Angel said. "He tried to capture not only me and your father, but all of your cousins."

Alvin stood up, followed by Brittany and their respective siblings. "Neo-Space Rangers, are you ready?" Alvin called out. One by one, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor nodded. "Okay then," Alvin said. "Let's Rocket!"

The Neo-Space Rangers opened their Astro Morphers, then dialed "3-3-5." Their Ranger suits flared into being. Kim stood up. "Toon Force Rangers, with Jason not present, it falls on me to begin," she said. "Now then...It's Morphin' Time!"

"**Pink Ranger Power!**" Kim said.

"**Blue Ranger Power!**" Louis said.

"**Yellow Ranger Power!**" Ren said.

"**Black Ranger Power!**" Jett said.

"**White Ranger Power!**" Lizzie said.

"**Green Ranger Power!**" Ron said.

The twelve Rangers, Lilo, Stitch, Angel and Zeo disappeared in the colored sparkles of the Megaship's teleportation system.

Moments later, Keoni walked up to the Pelekai house. He saw the streaks of Megaship teleportation energy and wondered, "What the devil is going on? I'm supposed to see Lilo and now these Power Rangers appear."

Aboard the Astro Megaship, Alvin sat in the command chair. "Alvin, I am picking up an ionization trail leading to a town called Damon, Washington," Brittany said. Johnny turned his head to Brittany. "Damon, Washington? NOVA!" he said.

Lilo looked at Johnny. "What's Nova?" she asked. "Nova Laboratories, the organization that built me and the Three Stooges!" Johnny said. "You don't mean..." Alvin started. "Yes," Lilo realized. "Hamsterviel might be..."

Johnny finished: "...going after the last S.A.I.N.T. prototype!" Alvin turned towards the nearest D.E.C.A. audio pickup. "D.E.C.A., set course for Damon, Washington, maximum safe atmospheric speed!"

The Astro Megaship's engines pulsed red, and two sonic booms sounded, indications of the urgency with which it began its latest mission.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book III:_

"Ohana_, Interrupted"_

Chapter 3

THE BOB BARKER STUDIO

CBS TELEVISION CITY

HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA USA

"Another amazing show, Jason," the man following Jason Archer said. "As if there was a doubt?" Jason said. "Gave away 2,000,000 in one night, Roger. Not even Vince McMahon could say that."

As Jason changed out of his tuxedo, he heard a beeping coming from his office dresser. Reaching into it, Jason withdrew his Toon Force communicator. "Go for Jason," he said. "_Jason, this is Kim. We've got trouble. Stand by to teleport to the Megaship. I'll fill you in when you get here_," Kim said.

Jason grabbed his morpher and clipped it to his cummerbund. Moments later, he dissolved in the red sparkle of Megaship teleportation energy. He resolved on the Bridge. "What's going on?" Jason asked Kim.

Kim gestured to Lilo. "Talk to her," she said. "She can explain better than I." Jason turned to Lilo. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"My name is Lilo Pelekai, and I am the Earth Ambassador to the United Galactic Federation. Thirteen hours ago, an evil villain named Jacques von Hamsterviel escaped from a maximum-security facility on the Federation capitol planet of Turo. I have been authorized by U.G.F. Grand Councilwoman Khandravex to use any means at my disposal to either apprehend him and his cohorts-or, if it is necessary...to terminate them," Lilo said.

"Where is this...Hamsterwheel now?" Jason said. "He is, apparently, on course for the Nova Robotics laboratory outside Damon, Washington," Lilo said. "D.E.C.A., show map of our present course on Bridge Tactical panel X-619."

A map of the course the Megaship was on appeared on the monitor. "By the way..." Lilo began. Jason turned away from the monitor to see Lilo. "Aren't you a little under-dressed for this mission?" she said.

Jason smiled, then reached behind his back and withdrew his morpher. "I know just what you mean, Madam Ambassador," Jason said. "It's Morphin' Time! Red Ranger Power!" The Red Toon Force Ranger suit replaced the tuxedo on Jason's body.

"_We are approaching Nova Laboratories,_" D.E.C.A. said. "_I am picking up a all-frequencies distress call from inside the facility._" "Let's hear it," Alvin said.

A voice crackled over the Bridge audio pickups. "_To anyone within the sound of my voice, I am Dr. Brian Marner, head of development at Nova Laboratories. We are under attack from a entity answering to the name 'Leroy.' He is in the company of a gerbil-like creature called 'Hamsterviel.' If you can hear me, please send help!_"

Then, a German-sounding voice could be heard over the open channel. "_I am not a gerbil! I am a_ HAMSTER! _Leroy, destroy that thing at once!_" it said. "_With pleasure, Doctor,_" another, British-accented, voice said.

There was an explosion sound, then the transmission ceased. Alvin leapt to his feet. "Rangers, let's move!" Alvin said. "Back to Action!" Jason added. The teams of Rangers disappeared in the sparkle of Megaship teleport energy.

Lilo turned to Johnny. "Johnny, put me through to the United Galactic Federation starship BRB-9000. Alpha-priority diplomatic override."

Johnny nodded, then set to work. "I have a Captain Gantu on the line," he said. "Put him through," Lilo said.

The image on the viewscreen switched from the smoking ruins of Nova Robotics to the image of Gantu, formerly a thorn in Lilo's side but now a trusted ally. "_Ambassador Pelekai! The Grand Councilwoman notified me of Hamsterviel and Leroy's escape. _Enterprise_ is already on its way to Earth to assist,_" Gantu said.

"_Enterprise_?" Lilo asked. "_Uh, Galley Officer Reuben suggested it. Earth has such an unusual view of extra-terrestrial life. If they only knew_," Gantu said. "Understood, _Enterprise_," Lilo said. "Astro Megaship II, out."

The Rangers resolved inside the smoking ruins of the Nova command center. "Activating Power Beam," Ren said. Twin spotlights shone from Ren's helmet, shining over the smoking remains of the various control panels.

"Activating Power Scope," Jason said. An infrared scanner appeared on Jason's helmet. Using it, Jason swept the room for any clues to where Leroy and Hamsterviel went. "One life sign, very weak," Jason said when he noticed a figure near the central display monitor bank.

Jason ran over to the man. "I'm the Red Toon Force Ranger," Jason said. "Who are you?" "I'm...Dr. Brian Marner," the figure wheezed. "Hamsterviel and Leroy are gone, and...they've got Number 1..." Dr. Marner took one last, shaking, breath, then...fell still.

"Jason, over here," Ren said. Jason closed Marner's eyes, crossed his hands over his chest, then walked over to where Ren stood, her Power Beams shining on a pool of blood. Jason scanned it with his scopes.

The notation "Human Blood Present" appeared on his display. "Jason to Megaship," he said. "_Pelekai here_," Lilo said. "Ambassador, we have located a pool of blood here that contains the DNA signature you gave us-the signature of the one called Leroy-but there is a Terran signature mixed with the blood. I'll need you to cross-reference the signature from my Power Scope readings."

Jason tapped his helmet. "Datalink to Megaship in progress" appeared on the display. "_Scans received, Jason,_" Johnny said. "_Holy shit!_" "Who is it?" Jason said. "_The signature reads as Sherry Godfrey, also known as 'Shego,'_" Johnny said.

Alvin gasped. "Megaship, this is Alvin. Bring us up."

The Rangers dissolved and flew back to the Megaship. The mission was just getting underway.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book III:_

"Ohana, _Interrupted"_

Chapter 4

Back aboard the Astro Megaship, Drew and Sherry Lipsky were sitting down for lunch, when the door chime beeped. "Who is it?" Drew said. "_It's Alvin. We need to talk_," Alvin said. "Come in," Sherry said.

Alvin, still in his Ranger suit, but with his helmet off, walked into Drew and Sherry's room. "Sherry, what do you know of a creature called 'Leroy?'" Alvin asked. Drew and Sherry looked at each other. Ever since they turned back to the side of good during the Lowardian invasion, this moment was the one they dreaded the most.

"Hamsterviel and the Huntsman must be proceeding with Plan B," Drew said. "He must have gotten a hold of S.A.I.N.T. Prototype Number 4!" "Drew, tell me what this is all about," Alvin said as he sat down.

"Well, as Ambassador Pelekai probably told you, after Hamsterviel's failed attempt to defeat the Jookiba Experiments with an army of Leroy clones, we-The Huntsman, Shego, Hamsterviel and I-were able to acquire one of the Leroy clones which the U.G.F. accidentally left on Earth. We injected some of Shego's mutated DNA into it, which gave the enhanced Leroy additional abilities, enhancements to abilities he already had, and even an immunity to 'Aloha Oe,'"

Alvin's left eyebrow went up. "Excuse me?" Alvin said. "What does 'Aloha Oe' have to do with any of this?"

"Jumba, without Hamsterviel's knowledge, slipped a cutoff switch into the original Leroy," Sherry said. "While creating the initial Leroy, Jumba was listening to an Elvis Presley recording of the song which Lilo gave him. As a result of this, the original Leroy and the un-enhanced Leroy clones, when they heard 'Aloha Oe,' shut down where they stood. The inclusion of my mutated DNA negated the cut-off switch."

Alvin lowered his head. But then, he had an idea. "Sherry, think back to when they extracted your DNA for the enhancement procedure. Was there anything in the room, any sights, sounds or smells, which might have created a cutoff switch in the new Leroy?" Alvin asked.

"Well," Drew said, "I was listening to a song from the _Legally Blonde_ soundtrack when I actually injected Sherry's DNA into Leroy 334." "What song?" Alvin said. After a moment's thought on the question, Drew and Sherry both smiled as the song came to their minds. "'Watch Me Shine' by Kylie Styles!" Drew and Sherry said at the same time.

Alvin turned to the D.E.C.A. audio pickup in the room. "D.E.C.A., summon all personnel to the Ready Room for an emergency briefing," Alvin commanded.

Once all of the Rangers and other tour personnel were in the Ready Room, Alvin began the briefing. The projector built into the table lit up with the image of Leroy. "This is Leroy, Experiment 629 of the creations of Dr. Jumba Jookiba," Alvin said. "5 years ago, an army of Leroy clones led by Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel--"The projection switched to an image of Hamsterviel. "--attempted to destroy the 626 Experiments up to and including Stitch. The attempt failed due to the combined efforts of the so-called 'Cousins,' Ambassador Pelekai, Dr. Jookiba amd Captain Gantu. The final factor in the battle was that the Cousins performed the traditional Hawaiian song 'Aloha Oe,' which happened to be the trigger of a cut-off switch."

"However," Alvin continued, "with the inclusion of the mutated DNA of Sherry Lipsky in one of the Leroy clones, 'Aloha Oe' will not be an option this time. However, Drew and Sherry have remembered a factor which might come in handy this time. Drew?"

Drew stood up and accepted the projector remote from Alvin. "During the enhancement procedure, we were listening to a song from the soundtrack to the movie _Legally Blonde_. The song in question was 'Watch Me Shine' by the singer Kylie, who went by her birth name, Kylie Styles, at the time," Drew said before he pushed a button on the remote.

The song began to play over the D.E.C.A. audio pickups. After the song ended, Drew turned to Kelsi and Bonnie. "Ms. Nielsen, Ms. Rockwaller, your contributions will be most crucial. Ms. Nielsen, I need you to create an arrangement of 'Watch Me Shine.'"

Kelsi smiled. "Gabriella would love to help. She loves Kylie's music!" she said. "Then, find Gabriella and bring her here! The more people we have working on this plan, the better!" Drew said. Kelsi stood and left the Ready Room. Turning to Bonnie, Drew said, "Ms. Rockwaller, you and Junior need to ready hair, makeup and costume designs in a hurry! We need to hustle if we're to prevent Hamsterviel and Leroy from manufacturing an army of these S.A.I.N.T. things."

Bonnie stood up. "Count on me," Bonnie said before she left the Ready Room. Drew looked at all the girls in the room. "Girls, all of you, you will be the vanguard of this plan. Here's how we're gonna do it..."

Kelsi smiled as she knocked on the door of the apartment where, she was told, Gabriella Montez lived while not on campus. "_Who is it?_" a familiar voice called out. "Troy?! Is that you?" Kelsi said. The door opened, revealing Troy Bolton.

"Troy?! I thought you were going to UC Berkley!" Kelsi said after hugging Troy. "Well, I transferred!" Troy said. "And how's Juliard treating you and Ryan?" "Well, thank you," Kelsi said. "I am the chief arranger for the _Chipmunk Adventure_ 20th Anniversary World Tour, and Juliard decided to give me college credit for the work I am doing."

"Troy, who is it?" a female voice called out. "It's Kelsi, Gabi," Troy said. Gabriella smiled as she ran and hugged Kelsi. "Hey, Playmaker, how are things?" Gabriella asked. "Fine, but I'm not actually here on a social call," Kelsi said.

"So, that's the situation," Kelsi said after telling Troy and Gabriella the situation regarding Hamsterviel, Leroy and the S.A.I.N.T. robots. "I had always wanted to meet the legendary Johnny Five!" Gabriella said. "All right, Kelsi, we're in!"

"But," Troy said, "how are we gonna get to Hawaii in a hurry?" "Just leave it to me," Kelsi said as she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing a Megaship communicator. "Kelsi to Roxanne." "_Go for Roxanne,_" Roxanne said.

Kelsi gestured for Troy and Gabriella to stand up. "Roxanne, three to energize," Kelsi said. Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella dissolved in the white sparkle of the Megaship transporter.

_:TBC:_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book III:_

"Ohana_, Interrupted"_

Chapter 5

Jason and Melinda watched as Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella resolved from the teleport beams. "Ah, good, Kelsi. You're back. And I assume that these--" Jason indicated Troy and Gabriella. "--are the friends you mentioned during the briefing," Jason finished.

"Yes," Kelsi said. "Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, these are Jason Archer and his fianceè, Melinda Crosby." Jason, then Melinda, shook Troy and Gabriella's hands. "_Jason, this is Alvin. The _Enterprise_ is landing,_" Alvin said from the Bridge. "On our way," Jason said, him and Melinda gesturing for Troy and Gabriella to follow them.

On the Bridge view screen, Lilo and Alvin watched as Gantu appeared on the screen. "_Ambassador Pelekai, I understand that you may have found a cut-off switch in the new Leroy_," Gantu said. "Yes, I did, Captain," Lilo said as Alvin approached a Bridge console. "I am transmitting the details to you now."

As Lilo said "Now," Alvin pressed a button. An _Enterprise_ Bridge crew member reported, "_Captain, message has been received. It also includes an Earth musical composition._" "_I will be on the Simudeck to examine the details of the plan,_" Gantu said. "_In the meantime, Ambassador, I am sending Galley Officer Reuben over to your ship._"

"Why?" Lilo said. "_For one thing,_" Gantu said, "_to cook a meal for your distinguished crew mates. And second, he wants to meet the new baby trog._"

"Acknowledged, Gantu," Lilo said. "Astro Megaship II, out." Gantu's image was replaced once more by the smoldering remains of the Nova Laboratories compound. "_Jookiba Experiment number 625, code designation Reuben, has boarded_," D.E.C.A. said.

Down in the quarters shared by Stitch, Angel and Zeo, the door chime beeped. "Who is it?" Stitch said. "_It's your cousin Reuben,_" the voice said on the annunciator. "Okee-taka! _E komo mai_," Stitch said. The door slid open, revealing Reuben in his U.G.F. uniform. He looked slimmer than the last time Stitch saw him.

"Hello, Reuben," Angel said. "How's life in the U.G.F. military treating you?" "Fine, sweetcakes," Reuben said. "Dropped about five kilos in weight since I signed on." "Yeah, I noticed," Stitch said. Reuben's attention became diverted to the bluish-pink baby seated on Angel's lap.

"I assume this is your new baby," Reuben said. "Reuben, this is Zeo, my son," Stitch said. "Zeo, this is your cousin Reuben. He's your mother's successor experiment." Reuben smiled. "Hello, Zeo. I'm Reuben. How are you?" Reuben said in greeting.

Zeo smiled, then said in Turoan, "Hello, cousin Reuben. I am well. Thank you for asking."

In the Ready Room, Bonnie was showing some of the designs she, Junior and Roxanne had come up with. "Good," Alvin said. "D.E.C.A., replicate the costumes, tailored to the specifications of all female tour personnel with the exception of Roxanne Goof." "_Acknowledged_," D.E.C.A. said. "While D.E.C.A. is doing that, I'm gonna go have a talk with Johnny, see if he has any ways to defeat Number 4," Alvin said.

On the Astro Megaship's Simudeck, Troy looked at the rising sun over the mountains surrounding the Lava Springs Country Club near Albuquerque. The Simudeck doors opened to reveal Kelsi and Brittany.

"You wanted to see us, Troy?" Brittany asked. "Brittany, Playmaker, I wanted you to know that--" Troy started to say before a burst of static came over the comm. Then, an unwelcome voice began to speak. "_You are too late, Lilo! I have created an unstoppable army of robots based on that stupid Number 4 prototype,_" the voice said. "_Surrender now, and I will let you live. You have three Earth hours to make your decision. Mwahahaha!_"

"_Brittany, did you hear that?_" Jason said. "Yeah, I did, Jason," Brittany said. "I think it is time we let Hamsterwheel know who he's dealing with. Get everyone together on the Simudeck..." "_Mrs. Seville, I believe that is my order to give_," Lilo said.

"Of course, Madam Ambassador," Brittany said. "_Now then,_" Lilo said, "_Everyone to Simudeck 1. Johnny, put me through to Hamsterviel._" "_Channel open, Lilo,_" Johnny said. "_This is Earth Ambassador Lilo Pelekai to Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel. We surrender. But, before you take over the world, I have requested that two of Earth's top musical performance groups play for you. Please bring yourself, Leroy and your army aboard the Astro Megaship II in thirty minutes, where after a short concert, you can take formal possession of the Astro Megaship._"

"_I knew you'd see it my way, little girl! I will be coming aboard in thirty Earth minutes. But, I warn you: No tricks!_" Hamsterviel said before the channel closed. Then, Lilo said with a chuckle, "_Yeah, no tricks, all right._"

Thirty minutes later, the plan was in place. And not a moment too soon, as the doors slid open to reveal Hamsterviel, Leroy and about 500 replicas of Number 4. Standing in the aisle of the holographic arena was Lilo. "Dr. Hamsterviel, welcome. I hope you will enjoy this concert we have scheduled for you," Lilo said as she gestured to a chair decorated with Hamsterviel's crest.

With Hamsterviel and Leroy seated, the concert began. Finally, Brittany smiled. "Dr. Hamsterviel, we have a heck of a final number for you. But first, please welcome our special guest vocalist, direct from Stanford University's drama department, Miss Gabriella Montez," Brittany said.

Gabriella walked on stage. "Dr. Hamsterviel, with your kind indulgence, I will sing a medley of songs performed by my favorite singer, Kylie," Gabriella said. As the first song in the medley began, Gabriella did not let the anticipation of invoking the trump card get the best of her. Then, finally, she let loose with the opening bars of "Watch Me Shine."

Hamsterviel started moving in time with the music, but stopped as soon as he saw Leroy start to shake and moan. Then, his eyes glowed green, then dimmed. Finally, Leroy's body fell still. "What the devil is going on?" he said.

"Your doom, Hamsterviel!" a voice called out. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"**Red Ranger Power!**"

"**Pink Ranger Power!**"

"**Blue Ranger Power!**"

"**Yellow Ranger Power!**"

"**Black Ranger Power!**"

"**White Ranger Power!**"

"**Green Ranger Power!**"

Then, another voice called out, "Let's Rocket!"

Thirteen flares of colored light resolved into the Toon Force and Neo-Space Power Rangers. Another group of individuals walked up to where the Rangers stood. "You've just been punked, Hamsterwheel!" Lilo said as a blond-haired girl put a deck of cards into a receptacle on a device strapped to her arm.

"You may have taken Leroy out of the equation, but I've still got my robot army!" Hamsterviel said. "Well, we've got a robot army of our own!" Alvin/NeoRed said. "Johnny, Moe, Larry, Curly!"

"Hello, bozos!" a voice called out. Johnny and the Three Stooges appeared from behind the stage, minus the laser cannons of their opponents. "What?! You are hopelessly outmatched, you puny robots!" Hamsterviel said.

"We have been training to fight without the use of lasers," Johnny said.

As the fight raged on, two Number Fours targeted Stitch and Angel. "Mother! Father!" Zeo cried out. Then, he ran to the nearest Number 4 and gave it a karate chop with enough force that the Number 4 fell into a pile of scrap. Then, Zeo reached down, picked up the other Number 4, then threw it into the stage.

"Thank you, son, for saving us," Stitch said. "It's like you taught me, Father," Zeo said. "'_Ohana_ means family. And family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten.'"

Three more Number Fours approached where the Experimental Family stood, but were blasted back by a stream of blue plasma. Stitch looked over and saw Rebecca Hawkins standing next to a hologram of the infamous Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "_Taka_, Rebecca," Stitch said. (_Thank you._)

Finally, only one Number Four remained. As one, the Toon Force Rangers, the Neo-Space Rangers and Rebecca's Duel Monster holograms readied their most powerful attacks. "Toon-Space Lightning Final Attack!"

The attacks combined into an enormous burst of energy that literally disintegrated the final (and original) Number 4.

Hamsterviel gasped as he saw the Lightning Final Attack destroy the final Number 4. He turned for the Simudeck doors, but then felt a tug on his tail. He turned his head and saw Troy and Gabriella. Troy had a hold of Hamsterviel's tail, while Gabriella stood just over Troy's right shoulder, the limp body of Leroy 334 slung over her own shoulder. "Going somewhere, Hamsterwheel?" Gabriella said.

As Gantu and his security team escorted Hamsterviel and the unconscious Leroy out of the Simudeck, Gantu said, "You should come with us back to Turo. Grand Councilwoman Khandravex will want to honor you for what you have done for the galaxy on this day."

"We will, Gantu," Lilo said. "D.E.C.A., prepare to take off. Coordinate with the U.G.F. vessel _Enterprise_'s helmsman for the proper course." "_Acknowledged,_" D.E.C.A. said.

UNITED GALACTIC FEDERATION GRAND COUNCIL CHAMBER

PLANET TURO

FIFTEEN TERRAN-STANDARD HOURS LATER

Khandravex stood from her chair and cleared her throat. "I have called you all here today to honor a group of exceptional individuals who risked life and limb to save not only the planet Earth, but all the worlds of the galaxy," she began. "Bring them in."

A huge anti-gravity platform appeared at the far end of the Council chamber. It held the Toon Force and Neo-Space Rangers, Max, Roxanne, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Zeo, Rebecca, Melinda, Bonnie, Junior, Johnny, Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi. As soon as the platform latched onto the central dais, a collection of medallions appeared on the dais.

Khandravex smiled. "As Captain Gantu says your name, please step forward and accept our thanks and our Federation's highest honor: the Hero's Cross," she said, gesturing for Gantu to begin.

"Jason Archer."

Jason stepped forward and bowed so that Khandravex could put the medal around his neck. "Thank you, Jason," she said. "Thank you, Madam Councilwoman," Jason said.

"Ronald Stoppable."

One by one, each honored individual was called to the dais. And one by one, they received the Hero's Cross and the thanks of a grateful galaxy.

As Kelsi received her Hero's Cross, Troy turned to Alvin and Brittany. "Should I?" Troy asked. "Go for it!" Alvin said. Troy stepped forward. "Madam Councilwoman, may I speak?" Troy said. "The chair recognizes Ambassador's Aide Troy Bolton of the planet Earth," Khandravex said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Troy said. "I am aware, that over the last several hours, you who sit on this Council have been provided with a complete file on all of us so that you may understand what we have done for us and for you. You know what we do for fun, what we feel in our hearts, what it means to be human."

Troy turned and gestured to Stitch, Angel, Zeo and Johnny. "And while some of us whom you honor today are not human, all of us know what it means to _be_ human. And one of those qualities..." Troy continued, moving over to take Gabriella by the hand and bring her forward.

"...means having the courage to move away from what is comfortable and journey to a new world, a new way of being. I shall demonstrate by an act of ultimate love," Troy finished. He reached into the pocket of his sport jacket and pulled out a white case with a red stripe across the front of it.

Taking a deep breath, Troy fell to one knee, opening the case as he did so. Gabriella gasped when she saw the ring in the case. It was a gold ring, studded with rubies and diamonds. "Gabriella, ever since we sang 'Start of Something New" at that ski resort almost three of our years ago, I knew that one way or another, this day would come," Troy said.

Now knowing what Troy was up to, Gabriella began to cry. Troy looked into Gabriella's deep brown eyes and asked, "Gabriella Selena Montez, will you marry me?"

_Will Gabriella say "Yes" to Troy's proposal?_

_Find out in _

The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book IV:

"Wildcat Spirits Forever!"


End file.
